


Day out

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel are going on a picnic. It's Castiel's first time and on the way he picks up a new hobby...





	Day out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to remove my dA account and stumbled across this. Defs not beta'd.

"Cas? Where are you?"  
Castiel looked around in the house and found Dean was calling him. "Here," he replied, not once thinking Dean didn't know where "here" was.  
"Yeah, I got that," was called back. "Just tell me where exactly you are. I mean, 'here' is there for me." A snicker followed that.  
Castiel sighed. Humans. Sometimes their humor was weird as Hell – or Crowley, which was kind of the same. "I'm upstairs, Dean. Do you need me to describe the room?" Yeah. Sarcasm was definitely his kind of humor, once he understood it.  
"No. I need you to come downstairs," Dean replied, carefully avoiding Castiel's sarcasm.  
Castiel narrowed his eyes, knowing Dean was pulling a brow downstairs. He didn't even need any angelic stuff to deduce that, he just knew. He also knew he had to get downstairs if he didn't want to make Dean angry. And since today was the first time he was going to "picnic" - whatever that might be – Dean would have enough reasons to be angry because he, of course, would do everything wrong, so he hurried downstairs, almost knocking Dean over. Dean was waiting for him, obviously, and hadn't expected him to arrive so soon.  
"Here I am," Castiel smiled and saw Dean smile, too.  
"Nice. Well, you've arrived, so we can go. Sammy!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, Castiel was greatly confused. From what he'd gathered, a picnic was a way to have lunch, or dinner, somewhere in nature. So he had expected to find some kind of diner in a park or forest – typical nature for the Winchester brothers – but instead they went to a forest, hiked for a good half hour and then settled in some clearing.  
"Where are we going to eat?" Castiel asked Dean, who carried a basket. Dean smiled and looked at Sam.  
"Take the sheet, will you?" he asked and then answered Castiel. "We are going to eat right here, Cas. That's the idea of a picnic."  
Castiel was still confused. "But what are we going to eat, then? There is no such thing as a diner here..." He trailed off, uncertain of what else to say.  
Dean laughed now and took the sheet from Sam. "Here, go spread this on the ground. I'll explain it to you as soon as we can sit down. Okay?"  
Castiel nodded and looked for a place to spread the sheet. He assumed throwing it onto an anthill wasn't the best idea – all those ants would get angry at them and if they were angry, they would go crawling over the sheet and... well, that wasn't nice – so he picked a place near a tree, putting a few feet between the sheet and the anthill.  
Sam and Dean walked towards him and inspected the place like they expected Castiel to have placed it in some inconvenient place. When Dean nodded approvingly, Sam sat down and patted on the spot next to him on the sheet.  
"Here, Castiel," he said. "Sit down. I don't think Dean will be able to explain to you what a picnic is – not seriously, anyway – so I'll do it. A picnic is having lunch, or dinner, or sometimes even breakfast, in the open air. You bring a sheet and a basket-" he pointed at the basked Dean had placed at his feet "-and in the basket is food you've prepared before. You spread the sheets and eat from the basket, in the open air. It's kinda like eating in the Impala, only Dean won't get angry if you are messy with eating."  
Dean threw Sam a dirty look and said: "Here the forester will get angry if he gets to know it was you that left all those bottles and cans. He's worse than me."  
Castiel looked at Dean and saw he was mocking, so he ignored him. Sam took the basket from Dean and started unpacking it. He divided everything in three and gave Dean and Castiel their share.  
Castiel knew he was saved from making any mistakes when Dean and Sam would do everything and started looking around.  
"Castiel?" Sam said, getting his attention again. "You'd better eat it right now, before Dean really gets to your food. I saw him looking already."  
Again a dirty look went in Sam's direction and Dean put an arm around Castiel's shoulders, pulling him close. "I really wouldn't do that," he said. "I would only take your food when you've had enough and don't want anything anymore. I mean, taking Sam's food is entirely different. Sam is my brother. He deserves to be annoyed at times."  
"At times?" Sam spluttered. "I'm being annoyed by you all the time!"  
Castiel used their bickering as an opportunity to start eating, just listening to the brotherly banter.  
"If you say around two hours a day is "all the time", then you're right. But hey, what else can I do?" Dean replied, sounding mocking-indignant.  
"Annoy your boyfriend?"  
"I don't do that, Sammy, and you're fully aware of that."  
"Why didn't you team up with Balthazar and Gabriel? You would have been perfect for them. Sometimes I think Castiel is a little serious for your taste."  
"If I had teamed up with Balthazar and Gabriel, you know you'd already have been wiped off the map. Gabe would have much difficulty with that, and you wanted to add Balthazar to that? I think you should be happy I am with Cas."  
"You avoided one argument, Dean."  
"And you didn't even react to my two arguments. What does that say about you?"  
Castiel switched their conversation to the back of his head and started studying the tree above them. He admired the colors and different forms of the leaves. When he cocked his head to get a better perspective he suddenly saw a beehive. It was a large one, round and plastered against the tree. Castiel looked better and saw the bees flew from and to the hive. It took his interest immediately. What did he know about bees? They were busy creatures, made honey from flowers... but nothing more. It pained him that he didn't know more about those little yellow-black creatures. They were cute when they didn't sting you. A smile formed on Castiel's face as he followed the movements around the hive. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the tiny creatures.  
"Castiel?" Dean asked, mildly worried for not getting any acknowledgment from his boyfriend. "Castiel? What are you doing?" Dean looked at where Castiel's eyes were on and he saw the beehive almost immediately. He sighed. He knew Castiel had bonded with nature almost immediately after coming to the Earth but taking it to watching the bees? He hadn't expected that.  
Dean shook his head and said: "Sam, you might want to leave. I don't think I'll be able to get him back home anytime soon."  
Sam looked at him questioningly but stood to leave, collecting the leftovers, putting them in the basket and picking it up to take it with him. "What's he done now?"  
"He's got a new hobby."  
Sam huffed but left. Just before he left the clearing he asked: "What is it?"  
Dean smiled. "Watching the bees."


End file.
